Phobos
Phobos was a formidable demon and the Auditor's eighth incarnation. Originally, Phobos was the Auditor's Infant created at Mount Olympus. However, during the Infant's search for the last shard of the Destiny Orb, the Infant was split in half by a powerful sorcerer. Following this event, one half of the Infant grew into Phobos, while the other half (including his and the Auditor's heart) continued to live on as the Infant. Phobos carried out many prominent tasks for the Auditor during this time, helping him keep watch over his major enemies, locating secret locations that contained valuable items to increase the NEXUS power and setting traps for Elizabeth. Eventually, however, Phobos and the Infant conspired to overthrow the Auditor of his rule and take control over NEXUS, so Phobos created his monstrous creation, Mag Agent: Gestalt, from fusing abominations and human flesh into one giant body. Phobos gave the Infant his creation as a means of protection and endeavoured to find shards of the Destiny Orb and other sacred items that can further increase Gestalt's power. History Phobos was made from the Infant who was born from the Auditor's own body inside Mount Olympus. Upon learning that the last shard of the Destiny Orb was hidden somewhere within the Tian Shang Mountain Range, the Auditor sent the Infant and Bellatrix to kill mountain monks and priestesses in order to read their minds and discover the location of the sacred shard. A powerful monk managed to cut the baby in half with his spiritual attacks before dying from his wounds. Maia soon met with Bellatrix and told her to keep one half of the Infant while she kept the other half. The half Bellatrix was charged to watch grew into the body of a more powerful full sized demon warrior. The demon took the name of Phobos. Personality Phobos was seen as an offspring of the Auditor, he was cruel, controlling and self-serving. He took pleasure in watching the suffering of others, just like the Auditor, as he had been seen to enjoy watching Bellatrix suffer from her failed attempts of freedom. When he and the infant unleashed their toxic gas on the soldiers of the mountains, he was shown watching the monks die with childish delight. He had a desire of killing for fun and sensational passion for bloodlust. Unlike the Auditor, Phobos was fearless, more hands on and never minded getting his hands dirty. Phobos did battle with Hank, Sanford, Deimos, Elizabeth, and Tricky numerous times, and unlike his creator, he did not rely so much on the use of his own barrier. He did not choose to run even if his body took a lot of damage, and never relied on anyone else to do his work when his life was in danger. Though he was very clever, Phobos wasn't as nearly as manipulative as the Auditor and preferred to take a more direct approach into matters. He made it very clear to Hank and the others of the secret location of the last sacred orb shard within the mountain range and was going to use Hank's group to obtain it for him. Phobos continuously wondered why the Auditor hasn't killed Bellatrix yet when he already knew she was a traitor. Physical Description When Phobos was born, he took the form of a fully grown human sized demon. Some of Phobos' physical aspects resembled to his sleepwalker patient minions. Phobos differed much from his infant counterpart as he wore a metal helmet with a small antenna attached to it to communicate telepathically with his minions. His face is mostly not seen as over half his face is bandaged and wore only one red eyepiece as his eyes. His outfit was a light grey coloured trenchcoat. Powers and Abilities Being a demon gave Phobos many different abilities and powers. What made him unique among the Auditor's other detachments was that he shared many of the same abilities as the Auditor himself. * Barrier: Like the Auditor, Phobos had the ability to create a barrier, which was just as powerful as the Auditor's himself. The barrier itself was strong enough to take a direct hit from Hank's Lightning Fist, which has proven to break through demonic barriers in the past. He was also able to adjust the size of his barrier to protect his allies within it or keep them as his own prisoner for personal means. The barrier could only be destroyed by beings with great spiritual powers (such as Elizabeth's sacred purifying arrow that was shown to be able to destroy it and the Binary Sword of Jesus that had contained purified energy powerful enough to disable the barrier in one swipe). Unlike the Auditor, who mostly resides within his own protective barrier, Phobos seemed to prefer leaving down his barrier most of the time, only activating it when his life was seriously in danger. It is later revealed that the Auditor, as his creator, can choose to disable Phobos' barrier whenever he pleases. He did this when he discovered that the Infant and Phobos have betrayed him. * Barrier Deflection: Phobos has shown to revert any type of attack that targeted his barrier and redirect that attack back at the attacker. This proved to be an effective counterattack technique as even Tricky could not even pierce his through his shield with his berserk power. * Toxic Gas: Phobos could produce his own toxic gas although it is unknown if it is as strong as the Auditor's. Phobos would only use this ability when he needed to make an immediate retreat or escape from his battles. * Regeneration: Phobos was originally part of the Infant, therefore he possessed no heart of his own, but shared one with the Infant just like the Auditor's. As a result, he could not be killed by direct physical attacks, rendering him indestructible. Phobos' body was damaged many times during the series, but always managed to repair himself. The time it took to repair depended on the nature of the injury. Phobos often used his regeneration ability to his advantage, such as when he used himself as a shield to protect Mag Agent: Gestalt from being destroyed by Tricky's armour piercing machine gun. Phobos rebelled against the Auditor because he knew that the Auditor could not kill him without killing the Infant, which would result in his own death as well. Unfortunately, like the Auditor, he was unable to shield himself from the massive purifying powers of the Binary Sword wielded by Jesus and therefore was able to take massive damage inflicted upon him. * Teleportation: Phobos has shown himself to be able to teleport himself and others. He did this many times when attempting to capture Bellatrix and teleport her into his barrier, preventing her from escaping his grasp. This was an ability that the Auditor himself has mastered and increased similarities between him and Phobos. * Telekinesis: Phobos was seen using levitating powers to lift up large boulders and hurl them as an attack during his battle with Tricky after overhearing how Tricky desperately wanted to tear him apart. His telekinesis power may have not been strong as his creator's but was certainly powerful enough to keep his enemies at bay. * Telepathy: Phobos uses this ability frequently throughout the series to telepathically communicate with his infant counterpart and the Auditor's sleepwalker patient minions which were lended to him under his control. This proved to be a useful ability since his enemies could not tell what he was communicating about with his allies. Weapons Demonic Spectre Sword: Throughout the entire series, Phobos only chose to wield one weapon, the Spectre Sword. This sword originally was cloned from the blade of Jesus' Binary Sword back when he was serving for NEXUS, which marks almost identical to each other. The Auditor later forged the sword with dark spiritual power and gave it to Phobos for him to wield as his weapon of protection. Phobos was seen to have mastered his swordsmanship very quickly and was able to fight formidably against Tricky's powerful streetsign. The sword later becomes Phobos' signature weapon for the rest of his life, and using it exclusively in his own battles. He was even able to project beams of dark energy towards his enemies that gave a shocking blast on impact. Despite how powerful the sword is, Phobos only feared of its sister sword, the Binary Sword, its original clone and therefore Jesus has shown to be a major threat to Phobos. Relationships The Auditor At first, Phobos seems very loyal to the Auditor's cause. He, like his creator, loves to manipulate others to his own will. Phobos doesn't set traps quite as much as his creator does, often killing enemies himself instead of entrapping them into killing each other. Much like the Auditor, he deliberately goes out of his way to cause human suffering when his goals could be accomplished by much easier means. Soon after Hank and friends gain possession of the hidden sacred orb shard that lies within the mountain range, Phobosi creates Mag Agent: Gestalt, an armor meant to house the Infant, who is the Auditor's heart. Soon, the Infant realizes that the Auditor is nothing but an empty shell if his heart is not within himself, and that makes the Infant the'' true ''Auditor. Of course, the Auditor learns of this deceit, and during a battle between Phobos and Hank, he disables Phobos' barrier and severely poisons him, marking him as an easy target for Hank to defeat. Bellatrix Phobos looks down on Bellatrix, thinking of her as a lesser incarnation. Phobos learns very early on of Bellatrix's intention to betray the Auditor, and teases her about it often, asking where she was when she disappears or what she's thinking about even though he can read her mind. He manipulates her in fatal situations with no regard for her well-being numerous times. Unlike Bellatrix, Phobos feels confident in his ability to overthrow the Auditor, because he was originally part of the Infant. His dying words are that he is nothing like Bellatrix, because he isn't under the Auditor's control, that he isn't some tool for him to use. Jesus Out of all the enemies that Phobos has battled, he solely feared the power of Jesus. Due to his high intensive spiritual powers and the power contained within his Binary Sword made him a considerable threat to Phobos, such as when Jesus wiped out his barrier with one swipe of his sword and nearly killed Phobos with his supernatural powers. His underestimation of Jesus's power ultimately led to his downfall as he was fatally weakened by Jesus' power shortly before Hank encountered him and the Auditor disabling his barrier. =